1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ditch liners and more specifically to closed modular ditch liners, which include a cover.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are two different types of ditch liners. The first type of ditch liner is an open ditch liner. An example of an open type of ditch liner is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,292 to Nienstadt. Nienstadt uses a relatively light plastic resin that is retained with a quantity of stakes. The second type of ditch liner is a closed ditch liner. The closed ditch liner includes a substantially U-shaped trough with a cover. The cover may have openings formed therethrough. Three examples of closed type ditch liners are found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,748 to Barenwald et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,327 to Akkala et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,675 to Gunter. The Barenwald et al. and Gunter patents disclose using relatively complicated connecting devices to retain each liner section in tight connection to each other.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a closed modular ditch liners, which include a cover and may be keyed togther.